muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Simon
delete I don't think this article adds anything to Muppet Wiki, and I can't imagine it being expanded in such a way that it does. Can I delete this? —Scott (talk) 00:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's part of the problem of redlinking publishers on book pages, though, as several do. Thus right now quite a few pages link to it and others could. There's also pages like Puffin Books, which are small but have a direct list. So, would a list of what the publisher published (which is how we've approached other company pages) help, or should we reserve it for cases like Western Publishing where there's a long and interesting history with the Muppets involved and a lot to say about that (or where there's references and so on)? For that matter, there's Simon Spotlight, an imprint which seems to me like it should be merged, but right now that page has a list and is thus longer and more interesting than this one. We might also consider a gallery approach; World Distributors is a good example, and it provides a kind of pictorial history of that firm's Muppety output. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have no problem de-redlinking those pages. —Scott (talk) 01:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::How do you feel about the existing publisher pages? This page could easily and quickly be expanded on par with the average on those (Funk & Wagnalls, Grolier, and others which have a basic sentence and a bibliography at most), or we could cull those and make it a policy unless they're like Western or other similar pages or some other relevance (as with Marvel Comics). Random House is undersized now and lacks specific, but it has a similar history which can be expanded upon. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Most of them look quite random in what they've published for Muppet/Henson/Sesame material. If we had articles about each company's publishing history with the franchise, it would be interesting to document. I could see making a case for something like Puffin Books where the Muppet stories they printed almost go together as part of a series, but Simon & Schuster doesn't appear to have a real history with any of the . —Scott (talk) 01:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: I think we should keep this page, because some people might not now what the publisher was, and by having this page here, time would be saved for them. -- Joe (talk) 10:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I fleshed out the article a little bit. I don't feel it should be taken down. The little nugget that ties it in with Little Golden Books was quite interesting, and I feel that if we take down this page, then quite a few of the publishing pages need to be taken down. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, you guys make a good case and care about it more than I do. I'll remove the talk box. —Scott (talk) 03:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC)